Music Box
by happyhappysunshine
Summary: Naru discovers the story of an ancient legend which might lead her to see Nephrite again!
1. Prologue

He stared at her uncertainly as she smiled at him with wholehearted content. Her body felt so light and soft as he carried her back home, still not knowing why he had saved her.

"Thank you for saving me," the little red head practically whispered.

Deciding to be honest, Nephrite told her he really didn't know why he saved her. He hardly knew much about her really, yet the thought of Zoisite taking her away arose such an unbelievable anger in him that he felt he absolutely had to. He knew that he shouldn't lead her on, she was just too naïve. He even went on to tell her that he had been lying to her, and might even go on continuing to lie to her. Still, he knew that he was implying that he would continue to see her, and her face lit up at this.

"It doesn't matter, as long as you're here with me." She let her head rest against his chest. He looked down at her not knowing what to do with himself. He was finding himself torn between what he knew and what he felt but it was becoming clearer to him that his feelings seemed to be outruling his instinct lately. Realizing he had a cut on his arm, the girl insisted he let her fix it for him in case the enemies came back. Nephrite knew that it wouldn't do a difference, but couldn't help but go with as she led him into the park.

He didn't know why, but he had the strangest feeling. He had always been too proud to take orders, and didn't even like to take them from Beryl yet he did everything she told him to do just because it pleased her. He listened as she described to him her simple dream of going to get a chocolate parfait with him, and felt an inexplicable burst of happiness when he saw her face light up when he proposed they go one day. He knew she was just a silly girl, yet he remembered the bravery she showed when she ran in front of Sailor Moon's tiara and saved his life out of the love she had for him. He realized now that he was attached to her and cared for as well as he had saved her twice now, though he knew that couldn't be.

All too soon in mid laughter, his smile broke as he saw the sharp branches coming at her and his first instinct was to push her out of the way even as he felt them pierce into his shoulder. Zoisite had come and wanted the crystal, yet what did that matter to him now? He threw the crystal and told Naru to run. Instead, he watched in horror as she refused and pain and tears streaked her face as she tried with all her might to pull the branches out. Again the youma fired and despite the pain he leaped to protect her. Was she okay? That's all he needed to know.

The sailor scouts came too late and he felt his senses gradually weakening and Naru's arms around him. He knew he was dying and did his best to smile and used the last of his strength left to bring his hand to caress her cheek and wipe away the tears she was crying for him. He asked for the forgiveness he knew he didn't deserve and tried to tell her the best he could what she had meant to him as he looked up to her sweet face for the last time.

* * *

Naru's heart was broken. A dagger of pain filler her chest as she slowly saw Nephrite's body dissipate into clusters of stars. She screamed and cried but nothing made her fell better and Nephrite was not coming back. She felt broken and empty.

The scouts watched her sadly, and after a while softly told her they would take her home.

"No! No, please. I won't. No, I just want to be left alone. Please, please just leave me alone." And as hard as they tried to bring her home, she refused and they eventually decided it was best to leave her. She couldn't stop crying and didn't know how long it had been before she was able to calm down. She ran to the spot where they had talked and laughed, but it only brought a new set of tears. She sat down hugging her legs to her chest, crying helplessly. Her firery red hair clouded her face in a mess and stuck to face, having been drawn by the moisture trickling down her cheeks.

Suddenly, she looked up to see something twinkling in the grass. Could it be something Nephrite had dropped? She picked it up and held it in her hand. It was beautiful, but she didn't think it was his. It was a sparkling box just about the size of her palm encrusted with several gleaming amber-colored gems. She turned it over in her hands in awe, admiring the way in shone, even while it was dark outside. A closer examination of the box showed her how intricately it was engraved with delicately beautiful swirling lines. Surely, it wasn't there before.

She only hesitated for a second wondering if it were a trap before she opened it, only to discover a little jewelled knob inside. There were also a few lines inscribed inside in gold in a language she couldn't recognize. She braced herself for the worst and held her breath as she turned the knob, but then let out a sigh of relief when she heard the enchanting twinkling sound of music coming from the box, and nothing else. The song was so heartbreakingly beautiful, but so sad. She didn't know what it was, but she played the sad little lullaby again and again as the tears streaked her face until she slowly fell asleep.


	2. Gone

Naru woke up in her own bed, disoriented and confused until reality set in and she felt her heart break all over again. She had hoped it was a dream, or rather just a terrible nightmare, but she caught a glimpse of the shining music box. The drapes covered her room so that it was still very dark, and she had no idea what time it was but still, the music box shone brilliantly.

Just then, a knock on her door and her mother walked in, her face sad and worn but relieved.

"Naru," she said tenderly as she took her daughter in her arms and stroked her hair, "Sailor Moon brought you home last night and told me not to ask what happened, so I won't. But please, you'll be okay. I am here to take care of you."

Naru sobbed quietly into her mother's embrace, but said nothing. She thought of words she could say to let her mother know what she was feeling but no explanation could express the loss of complete nothingness she seemed to feel.

For the next few days, Naru slept and cried and slept and cried, speaking only short answers when her mother spoke to her. Naru liked to be asleep and slept for as much as she could. Then, she was able to forget reality. Then she was able to immerse herself in a world where she was magic to her. There, she was able to be with Nephrite.

Yet every time when she woke up, she would realize again it was all a dream and the tears would start and the music box would play until she would sleep again. Many times she contemplated following him to where he went. Many times she had come close to doing it. She would sit on her balcony where he had stood that one time, and looked below wondering how long it would take her to fall. Ultimately she decided against it, fearing that wherever she went would not be the same and then she would be stuck forever without him. If she stayed alive at least, there were always dreams.

Her mother watched her worriedly, making her eat and trying to keep her company yet Naru would always beg that she didn't want to see any of her friends who came to visit and only wanted to be left alone.

Mrs. Osaka never asked what happened for fear of upsetting her further, and Naru never told her.

Usagi was very worried about Naru and went to go see her several times, but each time Mrs. Osaka apologized and asked her to come some other time when Naru was feeling better.

Meanwhile she still had to cope with the responsibilities of being Sailor Moon and dealing with the attacks of the Negaverse. The greatest battle was about to take place and so Naru was the least of her worries.

The Sailor Scouts pursued their duty to fight against the Negaverse and Queen Beryl in order to save both Tuxedo Mask and the future of the universe. They fought, and there was a moment when all seemed lost yet the tremendous power of love was victorious.

And then, it was all gone. Each memory of every battle, of ever monster and of every triumph was locked away in the mind so that no one remembered any of it at all.


	3. Let's hear the music

"Usagi! You're going to make us late for school again," Naru called as she ran ahead towards the school. Usagi also began to run moaning as she tried to balance her morning's breakfast that she carried in both hands.

It was as if nothing had changed, and neither of them nor did anyone else, remembered anything to do with the Negaverse.

The only thing that changed is that Naru now brought with her everywhere her little topaz music box. A few times a day she would take it out, turn the knob and hear the sad music play as she watched while it shone with a look of awe in her face.

"What's that?" Usagi asked one day when she saw Naru pull it out and play it. "It's so beautiful."

"It's a funny little music box. I don't really know how I got it. I asked my mom and she didn't know either. I just know that I've had it for a while, and every time I play it – I don't know – I just feel my heart soar. " As Naru explained this she had a look of deep seriousness and yet she looked as if her mind was somewhere else.

Usagi didn't seem to notice and instead went on about how big the jewel was and how much it shone, and how the writing on it might be ancient and that the box was probably worth a fortune, should she ever sell it.

"That's what my mom said, she wanted to auction it at her store but I wouldn't let her. I just – couldn't. I know it's silly to keep it but I just couldn't give it up. I felt like it was – only for me, ya know?" A smile spread across her face and she put the music box back in her bag. "C'mon Usagi, I'll race you to the ice cream place!"

Usagi stared at her confused for a few seconds, before she got up and began to run.

* * *

A few weeks later, Naru sat on a bench overlooking the water at a park by her house. On her lap was her music box, playing softly. Like always, she watched it shine entranced by its beautiful lullaby. Many times she drew her fingers lightly over the delicate foreign engraving, always wondering what it meant.

She had even gone to seen a language and symbol specialist to see if he could decifer it for her. Not only did they not recognize the symbols, they wanted to take it from her in order to study it, also believing that it would be able to be sold for a large fortune. Afraid, Naru ran away before they could offer her anything or take it. After that, she never brought it to show to anyone again. She hid it, playing it only when she was alone.

Today in the park there were but a few couples and elderly people strolling around. Convinced no one would be paying attention to her, she had taken it out and had spent a while watching it play.

Out of nowhere, a long arm reached out and snatched it out of her hands. Blocking the sun directly in front of her, she saw that the arm belonged to a tall young man that was about only five years older than her. He wore a simple white dress shirt and black pants. He seemed to remind her of someone she could not put her finger on, but she was convinced she did not know him. His short blond hair was tousled and his handsome face was scrunched into a frown of anger.

"How did you get this? You shouldn't take what isn't yours, girl!" he asked angrily yet quietly as to not cause a scene in serene and quiet park.

"Give that back! I didn't take it from anyone, please! I think you're mistaken, it is mine, it _is_!" Naru cried as she tried to get it back from him to no avail and her voice broke.

"Stop it, you're causing a scene. Now, come with me or I'll throw the box in the water and break your arm." The stranger said this calmly and quietly in a tone as if he were just remarking on the weather.

A look of horror crossed Naru's face but she complied and followed him into the forested area of the park, far away from everyone else. When he thought they had gone far enough, he turned around to look down on her with an expression that showed impatience and irritation.

"Now," he explained, "once again, I'm going to ask you what you know about this box and how you got it. You better tell the truth or else – let's just say, I won't be very happy."

Naru looked up into his face trying hard not to look too scared but her tears betrayed her. "I swear, all I know is that I've had it since- since I can't remember. And I don't remember how I got it either, but I just know it's mine."

She knew she didn't sound very convincing and thought that the stranger would hurt her or run away with her music box. Instead, he held it out to her and watched as she took it in her hands. She was about to run, when he said:

"Don't move, we both know you won't be able to outrun me. If it really is yours, let's hear the music."

Confused, Naru opened the box and turned the knob when sure as it was, the lullaby began to play. She was tempted to stare at it again but she pulled her eyes away to look at the face of her captor. His expression was a face of disbelief.

"Impossible! How can – Do you even know what this is?" He looked at her anew as if she were some kind of monster. "Tell me then, if this is yours, how did Nephrite die!"

_Nephrite…Nephrite_, Naru thought. Why did that name seem so familiar? _Nephrite._ She turned the name over and over around in her head. _Nephrite…_ And then it all came back to her. The tennis court, the balcony, the lies, how he saved her… how he died for her.

And then her mind went black, and her body collapsed.


	4. Questions, No Answers

Jadeite stood there waiting for the girl to wake up in what had once been Nephrite's mansion lair. Silence lingered in the ominous drawing room where the tinted light shone in from the large cathedral-like windows.

He was growing impatient. He had so many questions to ask the girl who seemed to be the key to find out what had happened and yet, it had been hours and she still hadn't woken up!

Weeks ago, he had found himself in the empty space which had been the Negaverse, but there was not a soul to be found or a trace of where anyone had gone. All he remembered was failing at his mission, being sentenced to eternal sleep, and all his other memories seemed to be a blur. From time to time he would remember useless patches of his memories, but none of it was helpful .He figured the Negaverse must have been defeated by the Sailor Scouts after all. Not knowing where else to go, he transported back to Earth and hoped to find his fellow guardians so that they could tell him what happened.

Up until now, he had been wandering around Tokyo aimlessly trying to find any clue. At some point he remembered where Nephrite had kept his earth lair, yet when he arrived all it revealed was that no one had been living there for a while.

Now that he had confirmed proof that Nephrite was dead, he was worried that Zoicite and Kunzite had died as well, leaving him alone as the last guardian. He wasn't sure who he was anymore. With Beryl gone, he felt something in between what he was and what Beryl made him.

He watched the girl anxiously. He was also extensively curious about how Nephrite got involved with her. Indeed while she was sleeping he now observed that she had the delicate features and innocent beauty of a young woman, but was that alone enough to tempt Nephrite so far?

Finally, her eyelids fluttered and opened wide while her lagoonish blue-green eyes stared at him with startled horror.

"Wait," he said with forced gentleness before she had time to

to get up or scream, "I'm not going to hurt you, I only want to clear this out and ask you a few questions. And, we might be able to piece back together a way to speak with Nephrite, which would be very important to me. Please" He cast her look of such genuine desperation that she sat up and hesitantly nodded in agreement. Also, he had mentioned _his _name.

Jadeite pulled out the music box from his pocket and held it out.

"Now let me ask you, do you know anything about this except for that it plays music?" he stared at her intently. She realized she didn't and slowly hook her head.

"Alright. may I ask if you now remember how Nephrite died?"

"He died – she bit her lip – he died protecting me from monsters who were trying to kill us. They wanted – a crystal or something. In the end, some evil man with long blond hair took it and the Sailor Scouts came to kill the monsters but-but," Naru couldn't finish and as the sobs overtook her and she could no longer speak.

Jadeite looked in disbelief as what she had told him made him ask himself even more questions. Why would Zoicite send monsters to have Nephrite killed? How would some mere youma even able to apprehend one of the Negaverse's greatest warriors? What crystal were they talking about? And still, how had Nephrite died for this human girl? Thousands of questions, and no way to find the answers.

Sensing he had to calm the girl down, he decided to tell her about the box. It would get her to both stop crying and perhaps help him get to Nephrite. He knew he was at the limits of his anxiety and frustration but still, he pressed on. He could sense he was getting close.

He felt a little ill at ease as he brought himself closer to the girl and put a gentle hand on her arm as a way to comfort her. This made her look up at him curiously with her swollen eyes.

"Let me tell you a story."


	5. The Captor's Tale

Jadeite repositioned his body so that he was now sitting directly across from Naru and his voice lowered to something like a sibilant whisper. Naru could do nothing hold her breath in anticipation, caught between her fear and curiosity.

"Now, it's an old legend we all remember since it's a part of me, of us, the guardians that is. I don't remember all the little details, but I can tell you what's important." He reached into his shirt to reveal a chain which had on it small ruby crystal. Naru stared as it glistened just like her music box did. It held the same dream like majestic quality.

"Each guardian has always with him one of these. It's hard to explain what it is except that it reflects something like our soul, our essence, our very self. None knows why or how we have them, or at which time, but we were all certain it was from the time of which memories were erased, before Beryl who brought us to the Negaverse, because the legend is not of her nature… it's too pure.

"By putting all our flashes of memory together we were able to piece together that the legend of the gemstones originates from a time of war. We don't know when this war occurred but the inscriptions in the stone are set up in the symbols of a fable, where a warrior is reunited with what the fable calls his "heart's star" even after he dies."

When Naru heard this, her eyes went even wider. She took the music box and opened it. She turned it to Jaedite and asked wistfully, "Maybe you can tell me what it says?"

Jaedite looked at it and nodded. "It's hard to translate but it basically means:

_True hearts will meet; love never dies, with the power of all stars and skies._

_ Music played only for true love's spirit, till the other wakes to hear it."_

Naru's heart jumped. She understood now why he asked her to play it. Could that mean that she would see Nephrite again? Jadeite could see what she was thinking and nodded before she could ask.

"Yes, that means you should get to see him again but not exactly as you thought. When the music is played on the day you last saw each other, the day he died, he will return to you but only until dawn. You can see him, but only once an earthly annum."

Jadeite looked to the girl. She seemed expressionless and first and he wasn't sure whether she would be happy or not. This was not the epiphany he was hoping to see in her. She was not revealing the clues he was pressing for. But then, a brilliant beautiful smile spread across her face and she embraced Jadeite in her happiness.

"Oh, I'm so happy! I'll be able to see him again! Only…" her smile faded, "I don't remember exactly when it was… except for that it can't be too far away. You see, my memory was under a spell too I think, but I've been playing it everyday for a while now and he hasn't come. How does it work exactly?"

Jadeite unnervingly untangled her arms from around him and lapsed into deep thought. He looked deep in thought for several moments as if trying to recall it. "To be honest, I don't know. I wasn't even sure if the legend still held true after we were taken by Beryl. This is the only one I've ever seen and probably ever will see. This is the only one that can exist." At this, Jadeite looked down solemnly.

"Why is that?" Naru asked innocently curious.

"Don't you see?" Jadeite demanded a little too irritated. Did he have to explain everything? If the girl kept asking all these obvious questions he would never get to the point. "If anything, Zoicite and Kunzite's would have gone to each other, if you can even call it love. If they're both dead, which they likely are, then it doesn't exist. I don't have one because I neither truly died nor loved."

Each of them paused for a moment, and as their eyes met they both knew they were wondering the same thing. It was clear that Naru loved Nephrite, that Jadeite could see merely by the way her face lit up at the mention of his name. The question was, is it enough to be loved or, must he have loved her as well? Neither of them could have possibly known. They sat there for a moment, not saying anything.

It finally occurred to Naru that it was dark outside and well past her curfew. She knew mother would be out looking for her. But how could she leave with so much excitement, when there was so much uncertainty.

"Will you take me home?" she asked, breaking the silence. He stayed immobile, starring off as if he had not heard her. Without turning his head he responded.

"I can't miss Nephrite. It's too imperative that I speak to him. I can't chance missing him. You will stay here."

Naru had not wholly considered that she would be held captive. She gaped at him in terror once more. Who was this mysterious man who could be so cold and yet spoke to her with such gentleness?

"Please," she pleaded more urgently but softening her tone, "my mother will have people looking for me and they will notice how much school I'll be missing. It could be several weeks before the day."

Now, he turned to look at her yet his face still betrayed no emotion. He glanced at her pleading eyes briefly with indifference as if to convey to her that he could care less. After a while he sighed.

"I am uncertain as to when the apparition usually takes place, but I assume the only reasonable times would be at dawn or dusk. We are not done. You will see me at dawn before school each morning and be here after school everyday."

"I promise," Naru assured.

He said it more of a command than a proposition, but still, he was letting her go home.


	6. And So It Begins

As Jadeite drove her home in what used to be Nephrite's infamous red Ferrari, which he had had painted black in order to be less conspicuous, he was deep in thought. He had realized midway through their conversation at the mansion that the girl looked very familiar, but he could not remember why. It had started off as a small inkling, but as time passed he became more and more sure that he had seen her before and the fact he could not remember was eating away at him. It was possible it could be an important link. He continued in silence, not speaking and deep in thought.

He briefly glanced at the red head who was gazing out the window. Where had he seen her before? His mind ran through a list of faces and places, but none seemed to coincide.

It was only when he pulled up in front of the small boutique style building she pointed to that he made the association. It was the OSAP Jewellery store had ordered his first attack. That meant she must have been the daughter of the boutique's owner. He remembered now, how she had been involved as a victim more than once of his energy attacks. He remembered now, how she was part of the group of young girls who had been friends with the daughter of the Shrine priest's daughter at the Shrine where he had disguised himself. He remembered now, that that group of girls included the girl named Usagi, who he had discovered to be Sailor Moon.

He had been avoiding an encounter like this. The last thing he wanted was for those Sailor Scouts to learn of his reappearance. When he had learned that he was the only one left, he had at first considered contacting them, but quickly decided against it. Despite their harmless appearance, Jadeite had found out first hand that they possessed power enough to surpass his and destroy him. Apparently, he had concluded it must have been the only way; they had even enough power to destroy the Negaverse.

Now that she was associated with the Sailor Scouts, the girl beside him now held a threshold of potential danger. How did he know she was not one of them? He considered this but then decided she couldn't be, or she would have transformed and fought him when he had attacked her. No, she wasn't one of them but surely they were on her side. He had to make sure she did not alert the Sailor Scouts about him.

"Thank you, my name is Naru, by the way," said the girl as she opened the door of the car beside her and turned to flash him a forced half-smile, with an expression more tired and confused than anything else. She stepped out of the car and gently closed the door. "I guess I'll be seeing you."

Rather than grace the girl with a decent reply, he made of point of adding a threatening tone to his voice as he told her: "Don't tell anyone about any of this, or I'll reverse the spell and make it so that you will never see Nephrite again!" At this, he drove off. Of course, he couldn't actually do it, but the distraught and confused look Naru gave him told him she believed it.

... Naru woke up with a jump in her heart, involuntarily taking her away from the dream she was so happily enjoying. She knew by the darkness outside her balcony windows that it was not yet dawn. She lay in bed a few moments, eyes wide open, thinking about her dreams. She had been dreaming of Nephrite, and then wondered if everything that had happened yesterday with the music box, the mansion and the strange man had all really happened, when she heard a noise like a step near her window.

She looked up to see the strange blond man from before. His handsome face was still set in the impatient and troubled glower and he was still wearing the same thing, only his hair and clothes were even more tousled than before. The sun was rising out the windows behind him.

Seeing him at her balcony door reminded her of when Nephrite had been there and tricked her. She didn't care about him lying to her though, all she could think of was how romantic it was. She remembered wishing he would come back. She had imagined several different scenarios, of how different it might have been if he had stayed with her.

The blond man said nothing but held out his palm with the music box towards her and nodded. In the shadows of dawn she got out of bed and took the box out of his hands, not being able to help staring at it shine for a little before his glaring impatient eyes caused her to quickly turn the knob. Knowing what could now happen, it made Naru hold her breath as the tinkling of the music box filled the air. She could tell he too was anxious.

Yet the music played to its end, they waited and looked about, but nothing had happened and the sun was now fully risen. They both exchanged a look of mutual disappointment before he sighed and then asked her if she remembered the way to the mansion.

Naru nodded. She had been looking out the window as he drove her home the other night and had tried to remember the way – just in case. She had realized that though it was hidden in the forestry and was quite far away, getting there was simple if she took the bus as far as it went, then walked straight down a side road. She remembered a time when she would imagine what type of place _he _lived in and whether she would ever get a chance to be invited there. She never imagined it would be under these circumstances.

"You will come right after school," he told her with the same tone and expression he had grown accustomed to using, that sounded to Naru much like a command rather than a request. He was about to turn and go before she ever so lightly cried "Wait!"

"What should I call you? I told you my name, but you never told me yours," she asked, half scared, but overcome by curiosity.

Without turning, he paused and she could tell he was contemplating something. It seemed to her he spent a lot of time thinking about things.

"Jadeite." That was all he said before he disappeared into a swirl of red smoke. Naru's eyes watched the smoke dissipate before her eyes followed through out the window where the sun shone bright over the city.


	7. A Revelation

Usagi couldn't help but notice that Naru had been acting strange all day. She seemed to be looking off into space, seeming either lost or deep in thought. Other times she was distracted and fidgety, turning something around in her hands over and over or playing with her hair. Every time Usagi tried to talk to her she would smile and apologize for being "a little spaced".

Naru could not help it. She kept wondering if today would be the day she would see him. She could not believe that everything that had happened recently was true. She was restless and excited, but also worried.

She loved him, she had told him. But never had he told her he loved her, and she was not sure he did. And if he did, would he still care for her even after all this time? Nothing like this had every happened, and every second that passed by was torturing Naru's relentless anxiety. She kept trying to tell herself to stop thinking about it but she could not even though she could never know what it will be like until it happened.

When the finally rang, Naru abruptly gathered her textbooks into her bag and made her way out the door, only stopping to say a quick goodbye to Usagi. She made her way to the bus stop two blocks down that would take her close to the forest.

_Stop getting so excited, silly, it might not even be today, _she told herself. But then, she always had to ask, _what if it is?_

* * *

The bus ride had not many people on it as it was heading outside of the city. It was a long one though had taken much less time when Jadeite had driven her. Naru had mixed feelings about the strange man who had captured her but let her go. Often times she was scared of him, with his cold and indifferent demeanour. She also noticed though that he seemed a little desperate, pensive and a little lost himself. She could not really conclude anything about him, more than anything, he was mysterious.

At the last stop she got off, looked around, and began walking along the dirt road that would take her to the mansion. Despite her anxiety and excitement, the walk seemed to calm her down as she observed the forestry which seemed much less portentous while it was still bright outside. After a while she could see it, and stopped from afar to admire it.

Although it was gothic and had seemed threatening in the foggy night, she now looked at it with newfound admiration. It was almost charming she thought, if there were perhaps some flowers in the garden and the house was given just a little bit of care.

Naru walked up the stairs to the door and knocked, but even after a while there was no answer. She turned the large doorknob to find it was unlocked and walked inside. The front entrance made her gasp at its exquisiteness with a large chandelier made of hundreds of crystals that shone like stars, hanging from the tall ceilings that seemed almost up to the sky. What really blew her away however, were the immense stained glass windows with such intricate detail, which were right above the wide marble staircase. She could not have imagined a more impressive room. The night before they had only dashed passed the hallway to leave, and she had barely noticed anything then.

She was not sure where she would find Jadeite, but the idea of calling out his name seemed unreasonable as it would disturb the peaceful state of the house and might be rude. Instead, she decided to go towards the room where she thought knew he had brought her, in hopes he might still be there. She remembered it had been a large study-like room at the end of the galley hallways. On her way there she peered into the other rooms, which she found were the dining room and parlour, only to be a little shocked. There were bags, cans, and boxes of take out and junk everywhere. She could not believe he had been living like this.

Finally, as she came to the end of the galley she cautiously pushed open the tall oak doors to the study and tiptoed her way in, silently closing the door behind her. This room, at least, had not been littered with food and garbage.

The room was much the same as she remembered it from the night before. This room too had beautiful stained glass windows near the top of the high ceilings and were much prominent in the room since heavy purple drapes covered the floor windows. At the back of the room there was a wide empty desk, surrounded by dozens of tall bookshelves filled with seemingly hundreds of books. The center of the room was furnished with expensive plush furniture, gathered around a massive elaborately carved marble fireplace. That was where she found him, sprawled casually across a chesterfield with his back to her. She was not sure whether or not he had heard her come in, as he seemed to be deeply immersed in the book he had in hand.

Apparently he had heard her come in though, as not shortly after she shut the door he ever so slightly raised his head from his book, without wholly looking at her.

"You're early. You can do whatever work you have for school to do there until it's time," he said distractedly, gesturing towards the empty desk.

At first Naru went directly to the desk and set her book bag down, and began working on her homework. For a little while, they were both silent while he read and she worked but it was not long before she was done her work and could not sit a moment longer. She made her way by the unlit fireplace and sat herself down on the settee opposite him.

He was still occupied with his book until he saw her and put it face down, crossing his arms.

"Yes?" he asked, irritation searing in his voice. He was clearly not the type of man who liked to be interrupted. Naru took a quick glance at his book to see that he had been reading _Macbeth._

"I only wanted to say that if it's all right with you, Mr. Jadeite, I'd just like to clean up a little in the other rooms – in case Nephrite comes back today – I promise I won't be any trouble," she added. Though initially, that was not her intent to go over to him, she knew now that he would not enjoy her company. And besides, she thought, the house really_ is_ a mess.

He was barely paying any attention to her now. "Do what you want, I'll find you when it's time." He waved his hand as if to dismissively shoo her, his eyes still fixed on the book.

Naru left to find the kitchen, where she found all the cleaning supplies she would need in a closet by the pantry. Although the room itself was cluttered with empty take out boxes and bags, crumbs and things spilled everywhere, the stove and counters themselves seemed untouched. Jadeite was no cook.

She spent some time picking up all the garbage, sweeping, dusting and wiping down all the surfaces. Though it was tedious work, she felt a joy while doing it, knowing who it was for.

When she was nearly done, she saw Jadeite as if he had suddenly appeared in the room.

"It's almost time," he said holding out the music box to her, "meet me back at the study in a few minutes." At that he disappeared off into another room.

Naru put the cleaning stuff away and was about to walk out into the hallway when she caught a reflection of herself in the mirror. Her hair was messy and tangled her complexion pale, she had dark rings of exhaustion under her eyes and her clothes had become stained and dirty from her cleaning. She could not help but dread that Nephrite might see her like this and took a few minutes pinching her cheeks and trying to fix her fiery hair.

When she reached the study room, Jadeite was waiting for her. Through the large windows the pinkish light of the sunset streamed in and were slowly fading. He gestured for her to go ahead.

Again, she held her breath in anticipation as she turned the delicate knob and the sad beautiful tune played. Yet again, the tune played out to the end and no Nephrite came.

"I guess not today then," she murmured quietly.

Naru looked up to see Jadeite's frustrated face, and his fists unclench. Without a word to her, he walked to the other side of the room where the purple curtains were and pulled one back to open a door to the terrace and went outside. She waited only a moment before she followed him outside and saw him sitting on the sculpted rail, looking absentminded and troubled.

She looked up at the stars, they were shining so bright and seemed to be casting subtle shining rays in their direction. She looked at the music box and how it shone, almost like a star itself, almost much brighter then than with the morning's sunlight.

"Of course! How could I miss something so obvious?" she heard Jadeite ask himself and could see now that he as well was looking at the music box. He stepped over and snatched the box from her hand and ran his fingers over the engravings.

_With the power of all stars and skies_, he was wording to himself over and over.

"Of course, of course, the stars know everything," he continued to say to himself in a low voice.

Naru gawked at him, utterly confused and opened her mouth to say something when Jadeite quickly put a finger to her lips and motioned for her to wait while he held the box up high to examine it. He finally turned to her to explain.

"Do you see how it shines, so brightly, so magnificently in the starlight? No regular jewel does that, you know. No, the engraving implies power from the stars. The stars, the stars, Nephrite knew all along." He was speaking so quickly Naru was having a hard time following.

"It's obvious now," he continued "the visitation should occur only during the evening, while the stars are out. We will see him only from dusk to dawn on that day. The stars, the power of the stars is responsible."

This was to him such a huge revelation that for the first time Naru saw a small smile spread across his lips. He was coming closer to making sense of everything.

Naru just sat there quietly, not really knowing what to do. She did not really know much about him except for that he came from the same place Nephrite had. She wondered how well he knew him. A few times she thought of asking him questions, to get to know him or figure out more about Nephrite but was just a little too intimidated. She was curious as ever about him, but decided she would ask Nephrite instead.

He was looking at her now, the Jadeite character, and his revelation seemed to have put him in a good mood. He looked as if he were examining her, and she was sure he wanted to know how she, a regular Junior High student, had gotten mixed up in all of this. She was so sure he was about to ask her too, he looked as if he was going to interrogate her but his expression changed and he seemed to change his mind too.

"You can go now." He nodded to her as a dismissal.

Naru said goodbye and started off to walk back but then remembered the tall dark forests and how frightening it was at night. She walked back to the terrace and found him still there. She approached him timidly.

"If it's too much to ask – Mr. Jadeite – would you be able to drive me into town?" she asked, timid and embarrassed.

He did not seem to catch on and looked a little confused.

"You don't remember the way? You're too exhausted?" he asked, as these did not really seem viable reasons.

"No," Naru responded uncomfortably and humiliated, "I'm – just a little – afraid. With the forest being so – dark and – deserted and all."

She felt as though he would be annoyed with her but in stead he agreed, though in his usual indifferent way.

Yet, as they walked to the car, she thought she saw his eyes twinkle in amusement at her a bit. He thought it was funny.


	8. Starlight

As the days went by, they had fallen into a pattern of events that repeated nearly the same every day.

Jadeite would spent his mornings training, as he was still very unsure about what dangers could lie ahead and finding himself with no allies, he decided he needed to devote time to be ready if ever an attack occurred.

He would regularly spend the rest of his day in leisure, knowing now that the only thing he could hope to do was wait for Nephrite to arrive to put an end to his uncertainty and nothingness.

Most of the time he would watch some of the old movies or read the books in Nephrite's library. He had developed a growing interest in the works of Shakespeare. Not only did he enjoy the beautifully written genius poetry, but he often felt he could relate to the state of ensnaring perplexity the characters experienced. He had finished _Macbeth_ and had now worked his way to _Hamlet_.

The girl would arrive promptly around the same time in the afternoon. Though he had grown to tolerate her more as she now seemed less ignorant and no longer asked her insufferably obvious questions, he still made every attempt to discourage a friendship between them. Although she seemed harmless and followed his every direction, he still felt she could not be trusted and that it would be best that she know as little about him, should she ever alert the Sailor Scouts.

They would spend most of the evening in silence, where he usually read for the most part and she occupied herself with either schoolwork or, as he had allowed, exploring the mansion. He thought it strange that she had never been there before, since she was apparently the true keeper of the music box, but he decided he would ask Nephrite for clarification rather than confront her.

Naru did not seem to mind much that he had treated her so coldly, and though she still appeared a little frightened by him at times, she accepted it as simply his way. She occupied herself more with preparation for his visit. After the first time, she continued to clean but also began to allot herself a certain amount of time to mend her appearance right before it was time. She seemed to think it would make a difference if she would style her hair or apply gloss to her lips. Jadeite thought it was ridiculous she spent so much time on things he knew Nephrite was not accustomed to notice but said nothing to her about it for although she did indeed look lovely, why would he pay her the unnecessary compliment and flatter her?

They had begun to play the music box outside now, and watched every night in dismay as the gleaming box glimmered in the moonlight and played, yet no Nephrite had come. Jadeite had been growing more and more anxious after every failed try though he knew that it had to be soon. It had been more than two weeks already and the girl swore that she was sure it happened in the early spring. They could do nothing but wait.

* * *

One morning as Jadeite was returning to the mansion from his practice, he was surprised to see Naru in the front hall, waiting for him. She was there several hours earlier than usual and though it was a school day, she was not wearing her uniform. Instead, she was dressed in a informal yet pretty spring green dress, with a light cream coloured sweater. She was beaming and practically hopping with excitement.

"It's today. I don't know how to explain it except that I can feel it. I know it's today. It's finally today!" She danced and skipped around giggling. He had never seen anyone look so happy.

Jadeite was still in a state of bewilderment and just gaped at her for a few moments.

"And even if you are so sure, why are you here so early?" was all he asked, his eyebrows raised.

"I couldn't possibly go to school! Not today!" she stopped swirling and smiled up at him, "Don't be mad. I'll still stay out of the way. I even brought lunch so you don't have to order or make a mess."

He looked at her as if she was delirious for a moment but then merely sighed.

"Fine. Entertain yourself with what you like, I'll be upstairs." Though he put on a straight face as he said that and walked upstairs to take his shower, he was feeling enormous relief and excitement that the time had finally come.

When Jadeite came down, he found he was actually looking forward to the lunch. He had never had a home cooked meal before and had grown tired of ordering take out and eating boxed or canned foods. It was no secret that he was no cook, and felt no desire to try.

When he came out to the terrace, hefound she had set out a meal of home cooked dumplings and sushi for them on the outdoor table, and though they did not look like they did at the restaurants, they smelled delicious. However, there was no sign of the girl. He went back into the house, looking for her but could find anywhere.

His heart started to beat quickly and for a moment he worried. How could she disappear the very day of Nephrite's return? He checked everywhere around the house, becoming more frustrated and even angrier as time went by and he still did not see her. He ran around every room in the mansion in a mad frenzy, until he was out of breath. How could he be so stupid? The music box was also missing. He should have never let her go out of his sight and now his chances were gone.

She had tricked him. He sat with his hands clenched on the front porch, cursing the girl under his breath.

"Who are you talking to?" he looked up and saw her looking at him with her head cocked to the side, a heap of flowers in her arms.

He stared at her dumbfounded and speechless, embarrassed and angry still.

"Next time you take off like that without warning, I'll -"

"Well, I couldn't really tell you when you were in the shower. C'mon let's have lunch,"said she innocently, cutting him off as she walked by him, waiting for him to follow her into the house.

* * *

Vases full of freshly picked flowers were now on every table of the main hallway and in the dining room, every window was open and the warm light breeze from outside was sweeping through the house.

Jadeite was lying in the grass in the garden, reading. Despite his excitement, he was in a state of calmness he had not felt for a while. He lay lazily on his side, stomach still full from the lunch they had had.

He hadn't told her how much he had enjoyed the meal she prepared. They had eaten in silence as he had still been angry, but he had eaten it all very quickly and when she had offered him more, he could tell she had taken that alone as praise.

It was now almost time and he could hear her footsteps coming down from the terrace and then plop down on the grass sitting beside him.

His blond hair was tousled again as he sat up, and in eager quieten they watched as the pink sky faded to a deep bluish black and the sun finally set. She took the shining music box out of her dress pocket.

"I've been listening to it all day," she confessed to him, "but finally I know now he will come."

At that, she turned the knob, and the music surrounded them. As always, they looked around as the music played but like usual, nothing was happening. As the tune played on, Naru's face became more and more panicked, as if she could not believe she had been wrong.

But then, just as the song was coming to an end, the music began to crescendo into a harmonic melody and the music seemed to becoming not only from the box but from all around them. The box began to shine blindingly, casting rays of sparkling light in every direction. It seemed as if the rays of light shining from the stars had begun to get even brighter, before they both looked up at the sky to see the light of each twinkling star look as if it were coming directly at them. Crashing bursts of light surrounded them so that they could hardly see.

Little by little the bursts seemed to gather to a spot before them to form what looked like the figure of a man. And little by little, the figure of light whose long flowing hair swept with the breeze became the undeniable figure of Nephrite.

And then suddenly, a burst of light exploded and the figure of light materlized to flesh, and finally before them stood Nephrite, in all his glory.


	9. Reawakening

The only way he could describe death was that it was like being in a timeless and bodiless floating sleep. _If this is death, that is._

He did not so much think, but more dreamt. Or, was it remembering? They came to him faintly; brief flashes of what had been his life. Slowly it was being pieced together, these moments he relived sometimes over and over. It went like continually, this unchanging sleep of memories. Then, something changed...

"Nephrite-sama!" he thought heard a familiar sweet voice call out his name. _Where am I? _He wondered.

He could not tell how much time had passed but he was now quite sure he was very much alive. He felt the air pass his chest as he took a deep breath of the cool night air. He brought his hands to touch his face as if skeptical it was really happening. He opened his eyes for the first time in what he knew must have been a while, hoping to see the angelic creature that the voice belonged to. Still, his vision was coming slowly, and all he could see was a blur of colours. Bit by bit, a figure came into view in the midst standing in the tall grass of what he recognized to be his garden. Tracing his hands across his body as if to belive it was truly there, he could tell he was wearing the same bloodied shirt and trousers he had died in, though against his chest his wounds were gone. It was taking him a while to refamiliarize himself with his senses.

When the image before him was finally clear in view, his finely chiselled face twisted to a frown. _I must be dead after all. _All he saw was the tall stature of Jadeite, and no one else. Looking to one side, he saw the expanse of a vast forest that backed his garden and the small still pond before it. On the other side in the near distance was the mansion itself, windows dark and empty. There was not a sign of_ her._

"Nephrite, so you really are here at last! But why do you look so confused?" he heard Jadeite call out to him. He had made no effort to hide his disorientation and his face betrayed it all.

"Where are we? Surely this isn't hell." He sincerely hoped it wasn't.

Jadeite snickered. "Hah, close. We're on Earth. Strange you wouldn't recognize your own hideout."

Nephrite gawped at him incredulously. "Truly, you can't be serious. But how? We're both supposed to be dead." He glanced around at his surroundings and it did indeed seem very real. _But it can't be, _he told himself. By the expression on the blond Shitennou's face, Nephrite could tell he was enjoying knowing what he did not.

"No, I never died. The Negaverse is over, Nephrite, and when Beryl was defeated the spell of Eternal Sleep was broken."

"And the others? Kunzite? Zoisite?" asked Nephrite interrupting, "Are they all revived as well?"

"No, Nephrite, you're not listening. As far as I know, I am the very last one left."

"But then, how did I come to be here?" he asked again.

"Ahh, with the help of this," Jadeite smiled slyly, holding up the sparkling amber music box.

"Impossible," Nephrite whispered, taking it in his own hands and examining it. He remembered well how it worked now. He pulled out his own gemstone from the chain around his neck and saw that they were one and the same. Something was not right.

While he was examining it, he did not notice that Jadeite had stepped a few steps back to get something hidden behind the tall grass and was now returning carrying something else. He soon saw it was _someone _else.

"Perhaps it might seem more possible if I told you I also had the help of this," said Jadeite, as he carefully watched for Nephrite's reaction.

Nephrite looked up and saw that cradled loosely in Jadeite's arms was a girl with wavy reddish hair covering her face. He did not need to see her face to know who it was, but reached out to brush the hair away anyways, letting his hand linger on her cheek. Her face was wet with tears and she looked almost the same as he remembered, save for her hair was a little longer. He stared at her face now rather sadly, at the sweet girl who had made him do things he never thought he would do. So he had heard her after all.

Yet as his eyes travelled across her visage, he noticed he had overlooked a somewhat obvious fault in her condition. She was unconscious. Jadeite most likely noticed this, and spoke to answer his question.

"I'm here because I need to speak with you," said Jadeite, eyeing him superstitiously and feeling rather uncomfortable, "I needed to – silence the girl for a moment so that we could speak undisturbed."

This news caused Nephrite befall overtaken by fury and in a split second he had his hand at Jadeite's throat and Naru slung over his other shoulder.

"How dare you!" he shouted, "What did you do to her?"

"I- just – drained out – enough – energy to – give us – an –hou-hour—I-sw-sw-sw-swear," the younger Shitennou choked out, struggling to breathe. Evidently, he had not been prepared for such a reaction.

Nephrite tightened his grip on his throat before he forcefully flung him to the ground. Moving Naru from his shoulder to hold her against his chest, he then started towards the house. Jadeite got up, coughing a little and rubbing his throat to stagger after them.

"You know, I know she'll be alright. I've done it before." Jadeite explained when they had reached the study. Nephrite was setting her down on the same chaise where she had been under similar circumstances only weeks before. "When gathering energy for Beryl, at the jewellery store," he added to be clear.

Nephrite could not stay angry at him. He knew what Jadeite said was true. He ran his fingers through his long dark hair and sighed as could remember only too clearly doing the same thing and even more than once. He yielded.

"Very well, Jadeite. And what is it you want?" he demanded. He cast one last look at Naru before he walked back onto the terrace.

For once, Jadeite seemed attentive as he followed him outside. "Firstly, I was hoping that now that you've been – well, departed – whether you remember anything about our lives before we joined Beryl. It's been tearing at me, all this not knowing who I am." Again he looked sombre and lost as he gazed up at the stars.

Hearing this, Nephrite took out the gemstone encrusted music box again and looked closely at the delicate gold engravings. In his mind he remembered a sad little song, the stars used to seem to chime for him.

He nodded to Jadeite. Death had made him remember it all too well.

"You were right. It's best Naru isn't here to hear this."


	10. Not for Her

If anyone had told him he would witness thing anytime beforehand, Jadeite would not have believed them. Still, he could almost not believe what he was seeing as he discreetly looked on through the window to the study where he said he would wait.

As soon as he had seen him appear, he was sure it was the same Nephrite. Despite his disorientation, he still stood with his gallant pride, spoke with his way of nonchalant supremacy and Jadeite still felt his undeniable air of arrogance just in his demeanour. Yet, as Jadeite watched him now he wondered what was making him seem so different.

The Nephrite he remembered had been a ruthless warrior, manipulative, and colder even more so than Jadeite fancied himself. Speaking to him, he seemed unchanged. But now, as he peered through the windows, he caught a glance of him setting the girl down on sofa ever so gently. It was not this gesture alone that puzzled Jadeite, Nephrite had always been able to be suave and charming to women. It was all part of his package and came with his ego. What mystified Jadeite was the expression on his face, the one that as he stood hovering over her for a moment seemed solemn and saddened.

That was what did not make sense. Not only had he never seen Nephrite look troubled, he saw no reason why he should. If he had died for this girl as she claimed, would he not be happy to see her? Surely, he cared, or he would not of been so angry that her energy had been drained. And yet, his face betrayed signs of something Jadeite could not place his finger on. Was it sadness, regret, longing, or guilt? Nephrite was not known to have displayed anything like this before. It was difficult to tell.

Jadeite continued to watch through the curtains as he saw him lean his head over her and lightly brush the hair off from her face. It looked as if he was going to kiss her cheek, but instead he pulled his face away and stood up.

As he turned to start towards the balcony, Jadeite turned to face the other direction as to seem to be looking at the gardens. In the distance, the trees seemed to cling to moonlight through the darkness.

"Don't try and pretend like you weren't watching, I feel you peering, you prying dolt." Through the corner of his eye Jadeite could see Nephrite come up beside him to the balcony's stone rail. Jadeite turned around and cast him a semi-apologetic shrug. He knew Nephrite was not any angrier than he was sorry. He opened his mouth to ask his a question, one of the many he had been dying to know for so long, when Nephrite interrupted him and spoke first.

"Before I say anything, let me take a look at the music box first."

Without a word, Jadeite reached into his pocket to produce the box and handed it to Nephrite. He watched in impatient silence as the auburn-haired Shitennou scrutinized the jewelled box holding it close to his eyes and tracing his finger along the engravings as if he were making sure it was real. As he examined the box, Nephrite looked as if he were trying to figure something out or solve a puzzle.

Finally, Jadeite's impatience got the best of him and he could not help but say, "You know, there isn't much time, Nephrite. What is the matter?"

Rather than answer his question, Nephrite looked up as if snapping out of his daze and turned to look at the girl through the door still unconscious, then answered with a question of his own.

"She had the music box with her when you found her?" Jadeite nodded, though raised an eyebrow as he did not see where this was going.

"And the girl, how did you find her?"

"At a park in Juban, I saw her holding it and thought she had stolen it. Of course I wouldn't believe that you- " Nephrite cut him off.

"And you made sure she was able to play it? She could play it and no one else can?"

Jadeite could not understand the motive to these questions. They seemed extraneous or obvious. "Evidently she can play it. You're here aren't you? And it would not turn when I tried it so of course I believed her when she said it was hers. "

He waited for another question but instead Nephrite slowly paced back and forth, seeming as if he were still trying to make sense of something. He would look at the ground, then the box, then the girl, then back to the ground. Under his breath, Jadeite thought he heard him mutter the phrases "just a girl" and "impossible". All the while, he could not help but think of the time being wasted.

After a while, Nephrite stopped in his tracks. "Don't you see? It doesn't make sense. The legend."

"I don't understand. What do you mean?" The blond man finally asked, somewhat wearily and annoyed. This was not the conversation he had been hoping for. He had not waited so long for this. "Is she not your _true love_?" He dragged out the last two words almost mockingly.

Nephrite glared at him annoyed. He turned his head back to look at Naru again, and then turned back to him shaking his head.

"The legend…no – something does not make sense… the legend… this," he said, looking to the jewel encrusted shining box in his hand, "was not meant for her."


	11. Interrupted

After all this time of tortured wondering, never knowing and trying to make sense of faded memories, Jadeite was finally going to hear the story of their past. As Nephrite began to tell the story, he cast one more glance at the door, making sure Naru was still sleeping. Gesturing for Jadeite to follow him, he walked down from the balcony stairs and began to walk out back towards the pathway of what were once his impressive gardens which were now desolate and unkempt.

"Long ago, we too were born on Earth. Humans, we were born to regular families, we had no royal blood and yet like all boys we had enrolled in an academy where we endured both academic and athletic training. We first met at the palace; we had both been selected amongst the thousands in the academy as the most promising, the most skilled. At a young age, we had been chosen to be the guardians and companions of the young Prince Mamarou. Along with Zoisite and Kunzite, we were very fortunate; we got to grow up in the palace, train with the elite and were respected with the honoured title of lords. We were giving special rights, privileges, training, armour and treatment. With us defending the kingdom, there was almost no need for an army. As the sole guardians of the Prince, we were as good as royalty.

When the Princess of the Moon became engaged to our prince, it was expected that the Shitennou would marry the princesses of Mars, Mercury, Jupiter and Venus in order to further strengthen the alliance between the Moon and Earth kingdom."

Here, Nephrite paused for a moment, thinking, but then continued.

"We were these great lords, but we were still just young men. None of us felt we were ready for marriage. The Sailor Senshi were beautiful, yes, but were we to marry them for that alone? Yet under the King's watch, we danced with them at the balls and flattered them, put on appearances. Before it was settled however, there was talk of war from a dark source, no one quite knew yet, but we would later find out it was Beryl lead by Metallica.

At the time of war, the kingdoms of the Earth and Moon thought it at good idea to reinforce the power and strength of the Shitennou. It made sense that as the key defenders of the kingdom, the greatest combat asset should have a means of indemnity. It was then that they created these, the crystals we always wear across our chests."

At this, Nephrite reached into his own shirt and held out the chain with the shinning crystal. He had usually kept it hidden under his clothes to avoid inquiries about it but now held it up and looked from it to the matching jewelled music box. Jadeite said nothing, but continued to listened intently as if he was trying to focus on soaking up all the information he had been yearning for, for so long.

"It was moon magic, the Queen told us. It was dangerous, but had to be done to protect the kingdom. For this reason, they could not let the Prince try it, just in case. In some way, almost all our energy was extorted, forming these crystals, which would enhance our power beyond imagination, allowing us to do things we had never been able to do before. It nearly killed us, I remember the unbearable pain, but it worked. We were more powerful than ever and become almost superhuman. At the same time, almost as a gift to the Senshi, Queen Serenity also created an enchantment spell with these music boxes. In case death should separate us, we would be able to return once a year. Love, she said, was the most powerful energy."

Jadeite remembered reading the engraving in the music box and it made sense now. _True hearts will meet; love never dies, with the power of all stars and skies. Music played only for true love's spirit, till the other wakes to hear it._

"But wait, if we were given this much power, how is it that we lost the war and were taken by Beryl?" This part did not make sense to him.

"_We_ didn't," answered Nephrite dryly. "Beryl knew she wouldn't win as long as they had us defending them. When she first started contacting us, we all vowed to each other we would not succumb to her offers of power and wealth, so she decided upon a different motive."

Here, they both paused as they had reached the end of the path which widened to encircle a tall elaborate fountain, almost even more elaborate as the mansion itself, where the water ran, splashing from a ornate basin held by the a statue of a young woman. Though, like the rest of the garden, it was dirty and unkempt, the illuminating moonlight shimmering through the reflective water made it a most beautiful sight. Again, Nephrite seemed distracted and looked towards the mansion, though they had gone too far to see through the balcony doors but continued on:

"We hadn't known about Kunzite and Zoisite. Though we might have suspected their attachment had grown stronger than friendship, it was not our place to interfere; the relationship would have caused a scandal in the kingdom and a strain on the alliance with the Moon Kingdom. That was how she got to them. She promised them, they could remain together."

At this Nephrite's face twisted wryly into a half-grin. "Though I had my differences with them, I must admit, their reason for betrayal outclasses mine."

"Which was?" Jadeite asked.

"Arrogance, my incessant pride." His grin disappeared and pulling his eyes from the statue, he started to walk slowly back up the path. Jadeite immediately followed. "After Zoisite and Kunzite had left, they tested my pride. How could I let them force me to marry whom I did not choose? Was I merely a puppet, without a choice? This time, it worked. Young and proud, I had decided that I would do as I please."

Nephrite now almost smiled as he told Jadeite what he clearly wanted most to know.

"You were always the loyal one, you know. You did not even so much mind that you were going to marry the Princess of Mars, you admired her. However, after we had all joined Beryl, it was easy to pressure you and convince you that your loyalty lay with us, as brothers, and not the king.

With their strongest defence lost, the Moon and Earth Kingdoms were helpless. Nevertheless, with the same power the queen had used to make us powerful, it was then she created the most powerful Imperial Silver Crystal where she was able to save them though they had already died, right before the kingdom was destroyed. Doing so killed her, but allowed the princesses and prince to be revived.

Later, we were horrified with what we had done, yet Beryl convinced us that that was what we were and our hearts hardened. As the years went by, the evil corrupted us and we almost completely forgot of our past altogether. And yet, after all this time…"

Once more he turned the music box in his hands and stared at it, wondering how it could have happened while Jadeite remained silent, too stunned and besieged with the information he was having difficulty processing.

Suddenly, their thoughts were both interrupted. Now, as they at the bottom of the balcony stairs, there, standing in the dress she had so carefully chosen for this moment, with her hair and ribbon lightly blowing in the night breeze, was Naru. Her mouth gasped almost in disbelief as she saw him at the same moment.

"Nephrite-sama! It really is you!" Her face broke into a blissful smile and tears filled her eyes. She took no time in running down the stairs to him, nearly tripping over the skirt of her dress, and sauntered into his surprised arms. He was so taken aback and was speechless and did not know what to say, but stroked her hair gently as she held him tightly and buried her fast into his chest where she cried and cried for what she had been waiting for, for so long.


	12. Follow the Moonlight

Just minutes ago she had woken up in the parlour room and thought for a moment that it must have all been a dream. There she was in the same room she had been waiting in everyday, and no one was around. But then, she thought she heard voices through coming through the door outside, and then she knew. At last, she heard it, the voice she had tried so hard to remember. She followed the moonlight outside and then nearly could not control herself when she got her first glimpse of _him_, standing just down there.

Now, here he was in front of her and Naru felt as though she could not let go. Tears of utter happiness streamed down, wetting her face and soaking _his_ chest. She would look up at him to meet his gentle yet somewhat bemused smile, as if just to be sure it was real, but then continue to cry, not being yet able to speak. It's really him, was all she could think, over and over, it's really him.

* * *

Nephrite too seemed to be at a loss for words. Speaking to Jadeite, he had felt nearly the same as he had always been before. And yet at the sight of the girl he felt his frustration dissolve and his heart. This silly girl he barely knew, this ridiculous girl he had died for, still inexplicably had the same effect on him. But why? What could he say to her? How could it be that she would be so happy to see him after all this time?

You shouldn't lead her on, he though to himself. It is not right. And yet, he could not help but notice how brilliantly her lagoonish eyes shone with the tears. He could not bring himself to pull away from her and continued to stroke her hair as she cried against him, but finally, one of them spoke:

"I'm sorry," said Naru with a shy apologetic smile, stepping back to look up at him. His face betrayed he did not understand why, and so she gestured to the spot where she had buried her face. "Your shirt, I ruined it. I got it all wet. Let me clean it for you!"

Nephrite could not help but laugh. The same sort of laugh the girl had made him laugh before. How could he tell her the truth? This silly girl, so sweet and naïve…

"Please, there is no need," said he between his laughter. Naru's face lit up at the sight of his smile and yet she was confused.

"Why are you laughing?"

Nephrite's countenance softened and he paused. "I'm just glad to see you again, Naru." In that moment they shared an instant where they just gazed at each other, each as if trying to remember all they could. Then shyly, Naru looked away, down at her feet. As if drawn to her, he brought his hand up to tilt her chin to face him again. The action surprised Naru and he felt her face to be warm, turning a light shade of pink.

An obnoxious cough interrupted, breaking the serene silence and causing them both to jump. With all that there was, they had forgotten about Jadeite who had remained just shy of the light and who was now eyeing them with his eyebrows mischievously raised, and arms crossed."I don't believe we're done."

Nephrite backed up and gave him a good natured grin, but the look Naru gave him made him let out a hoot of laughter. If looks could kill…


	13. Sighting

_AUTHOR NOTE: Sorry for the long wait between chapters. Thank you for following and reviewing my story! It really makes my day! The plot thickens - hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Cross-legged in the tall grass, not far from where the Shitennou were deep in conversation, Naru's hands distractedly played with the stem of a flower she had long since pulled the petals off. Restless and anxious, she could not help constantly changing positions, inching just a little bit closer, shifting her weight, waiting for Jadeite to get what he wanted and go away. Throughout all this, her eyes remained fixed on them the entire time. Or rather, on _him._

He looked the same as she remembered him. There was something about him that seemed a little different and she could not put her finger on whether he was acting more like Masoto Sanjouin or like the same person who had sat with her under the tree. The way he seemed to be talking with Jadeite was neither. Naru could not tell whether they were arguing or just discussing excitedly. She would have been almost glad to have the chance to just admire Nephrite like this, if it were not for the limited time frame. She found it difficult to sit there and wait patiently while they were deep in conversation and she could not even hear what they were talking about. It was feeling like forever. From time to time, she would see Jadeite step back, and think they were finally finishing. But then he would go back and continue, and Naru would sigh in frustration.

But then, after what seemed like hours though it was only a few minutes, they stopped talking and Jadeite turned around. He cast her a mocking grimace, to which she responded by sticking out her tongue at him, before he started towards the garage. Though he looked genuinely annoyed and displeased, none of this worried Naru as her frustration and uneasiness melted the second her eyes locked with the sapphire gaze before her.

In a matter of seconds, he was there beside her and he knelt down to meet her at eye level where she was sitting. Naru felt the blood rush to her cheeks again.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting Naru, but there were a number of things that had to taken care of."

"That's okay, Nephrite," she replied with a beaming smile, "I'm just happy you're really here. But where did Jadeite go?" The last part she asked with as much forced concern as she could, but really she did not care he was gone as it meant she could be alone with Nephrite.

"He'll be back later on but I just sent him to run a few errands I needed," then raising his eyebrows slightly with a smile as if he had read her mind, "I thought you might prefer to spend some time without him."

Naru, trying to conceal her relief, just smiled, though she knew it was obvious she was a little too pleased. She added, "Oh, we get along just fine…he's just grumpy sometimes."

"He's more than that." Nephrite chuckled. "Jadeite claims you've been a nuisance trying to mutilate the garden in the front and change around everything inside the house?"

"No! I didn't!" Protested Naru, not realizing he was half-joking. "I just wanted to make sure everything looked perfect," her voice quieted a little sadly as she looked down, "since you won't be here too long."

Since he did not say anything right away, Naru looked up surprised to see that Nephrite too, had an expression of regret. But then as their eyes made contact, the corners of his mouth forced into a smile. "It's strange, I almost have trouble remembering this place. Shall we take a tour, then?" he asked gently. At this, Naru's face lit up anew and she was excited that he would see how well she had decorated and cleaned the house. He stood up and extended his hand to help Naru up.

She boldly decided not to let go as they began to walk, but looked down shyly as she could not bring herself to look at him to see his reaction. The contact of his hand upon hers made her heart race. Despite this, there was something the calm stillness of the atmosphere and walking there with Nephrite that made her feel that peace she had been longing for at last. Yet at the very back of her mind was the creeping tick-tock of a clock reminding her that her hours were numbered.

* * *

She would have looked like any other black cat scurrying across the sidewalk, except for the small shape of a moon just above and between her feline eyes. Luna would usually walk a couple of steps before Usagi, who liked to walk slower and would often pause from being distracted from something or other on the street. However, today she stayed a little closer as the streets of downtown Tokyo were crowded and bustling. Up ahead, she heard commotion and the sound of someone yelling, but the tall crowd of people made it impossible to see.

"Hey! You should really watch where you're driving! You almost hit me!"

Just then, a black Ferrari swerved past them and into a parking spot not too far ahead. A man stepped out and briskly walked into the restaurant close by, ignoring the complaints being called after him. They were too far to see the man, but Luna had an uneasy and strange feeling and needed to get closer.

"Boy, he must really be in a hurry!" remarked Usagi absentmindedly. She obviously did not seem as concerned.

"Usagi, I have a bad feeling about that man. We need to get closer."

They moved down the sidewalk until they were right across the street from where the Ferrari was parked and from the restaurant they had seen the man go in, just in time to see him coming out.

Pushing his way past the crowd, they both caught a good glimpse of him. That blond hair, that face… _It can't be_, thought Luna.

"Jadeite!" exclaimed Usagi, almost loud enough for him to hear. Luckily, he had already gotten in his car and had driven off. She looked at Luna panicked and confused. How could it be?

The black cat walked a little further ahead to where the crowd of people thinned, staring after the speeding vehicle before it disappeared around the corner.

"Alert the scouts. The Negaverse has returned."


	14. The Chapel

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you to all those that have read, followed, and reviewed. I love getting reviews! This story was put off for a while, but it is now BACK ON!_

* * *

Despite his best efforts, Nephrite was having a hard time paying attention as the girl went on, chatting about something or other, and recounting her past days.

Part of his mind was telling him to just relax and enjoy his short visit. It was incredible that after all this time she was still here, smiling up at him as if he had never gone. Knowing his visit would be short, why waste it worrying? Spending time with Naru was a gift more than he could ask for. However, the other part, the more reasonable part, was shouting to him not to lead her on anymore.

He had known for some time that the girl had had a crush on him, but he was surprised of the magnitude of devotion she showed when she had thrown herself in front of the tiara to save him. Then again, he had surprised himself.

"True love…" Jadeite's word's from before echoed in his ears. It did not make sense to him. He had seen how people acted when they claimed to be "in love"; their needless displays of affection, the fools they make of themselves and their unnatural emotional anxiety over separation from each other. Surely, this was not him. It was true he could no longer say the girl meant nothing to him, yet to say she was his true love seemed implausible. She must know as well as I, he thought, that their time together would not be long. At dawn it would all be gone and he would be back in the same place. And yet the reminder of the small weight of her hand in his was enough for him to doubt himself.

As they made their way down the galley, a sudden revelation came to him as they passed the large mahogany doors to the chapel. Upon the doors, there was a large crest which also served as a lock to the room, where the characters of the crest had to be rearranged for the doors to open. From what it seemed, the doors had not been opened. He knew there was no need for Jadeite to open them and that Naru would likely not pry. He remembered, this is where he had often spent most of his time. It was the place where he sought the counsel from the stars. It was the power of the stars that had produced the crystal that led him to her. The stars led him to her, but why? He wondered, would they still guide him now? He let go of Naru's hand to reach for the door.

Naru took notice and immediately stopped chatting, looking up at him inquisitively and surprised. "I've never been in there. I asked about it once, but Jadeite said it was just a big old empty room and that it creeped him out. I thought it was just because he was too proud to admit he didn't know how to open it though."

Nephrite grinned. "As it so happens, this is my favourite room in the entire house. I'll show you why." At this, he looked at her to make sure she was watching, and slowly turned one piece of the crest to the right, then another upwards, and finally a small piece inwards, causing them to hear the click of the door unlocking.

"Just don't tell Jadeite," said Nephrite with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes, as he pushed the door open and held it to for her. "After you."

Naru stepped in past him hesitantly, as if unsure as to what she would see. However, after taking her few steps inside, she gasped, "I've never seen anything so beautiful!"

Despite obviously not having been cleaned for several months and as Jadeite said, was completely void of any furniture, the place truly was breathtaking. The tall vaulted ceilings of the room seemed to go on forever. On the wall directly across from the door was a large circular stained glass window, with a row of arched windows on each adjacent wall. The light from the stars and the brightness of the moon streaming in from the large windows reflected upon the white marble floor, even under the heavy dust and cobwebs, making the room feel almost dream-like with nothing but their silhouettes to cast shadows.

Nephrite could not help but enjoy watching Naru as she gazed around the room, turning slowly in awe, with her eyes shining bright. This strange dreamy glow from outside seemed to fall upon her lovely face perfectly.

She turned and caught him looking at her and smiled. "Thank you for showing me your secret place Nephrite. It's wonderful."

Though a little caught off guard from his gaze being so abruptly met, he smiled back. He would have liked to spend a little more time with her there, but the ever shining stars in his peripherals reminded him why he had wanted to come inside in the first place, and knew he had to find a way to be alone.

"There was an old Cabernet I had hidden somewhere in the kitchen. If Jadeite hasn't gotten to it already, I would love share a glass with you here," he said, the Masato Sanjoin attitude coming out involuntarily. He felt a small pang of guilt for having lied yet again. "You're the only person I've ever invited in here." _At least that was partly true_, he thought.

Naru beamed. "Oh, you stay right here! I'll go try to find it!" Taking the bait, she rushed out of the room and disappeared through the door.

Nephrite felt the guilt heavier in his heart after seeing again how happy she was to try and please him, but reminded himself once more of what he had come in for. Perhaps the stars could give him some answer this time. He glimpsed through the windows to see the stars still shining for him and then closed his eyes to concentrate.

He began,"The stars know everything."


	15. The Stars Know Everything

Somewhere along the dark path of the forest of tall shadowing trees where they had followed the tracks of Jadeite's car, Luna and the Sailor Scouts came across a large sinister mansion not too far in the distance.

"What is that place?" Usagi squealed, "It looks spooky."

"I've heard about this place. They say that it belonged to some millionaire that mysteriously disappeared like a year ago. Nobody ever comes along here though, it's probably been empty for a long time," said Venus.

Mercury looked over the dark building and noticed there was dim lighting in some of the rooms, meaning it could not be empty. "That makes it the perfect place for the Negaverse to operate at unnoticed. Surely, that's where Jadeite is going and he's not alone."

"Why wouldn't they come after us though?" asked Mars. "Something isn't right here."

Luna nodded. "I agree. Let's proceed quietly to see what they're up to. Be on your guard, but don't do anything yet unless there's danger. Let's go."

* * *

After left alone for the first time since he was back, the reality of him being back in the chapel seemed almost illusory to him. Nephrite closed his eyes and thought hard to focus, falling into somewhat of a reverie as the stars seemed to fill the room and encircle him. He was doubtful he would be able to make sense if they told him anything at all after they had failed in helping him find the crystal last time.

The stars and the black crystal had lead him to Naru, even though she knew nothing about the crystal or Sailor Moon. Seeing her had done nothing to help him and in fact, it was his pursuit of Naru that ultimately led to his death. This was the first time the stars had failed him. Previously, they had always lead him in the direction of glory and success, at times where he was the shining medal of the Negaverse they had always shown him the best path. Surely, when his life depended on it, the stars should have shown him the identity of Sailor Moon or the location of the crystal. It did not make sense. The stars had been wrong, and they had cost him the rest of his days. He thought of what they stars were showing him. Perhaps what they showed him was not always what it seemed.

Could it be that the stars had destined for him something stronger, beyond death, greater than glory? And yet, here he was back and still Naru was here. This sweet pawn of a schoolgirl, who seemed to play no role in the MoonKingdom or Negaverse whatsoever. He had always thought she was just a distraction, though a lovely distraction she was…

Lost and confused he asked the stars for guidance once more. "What is the purpose of my return?"

The clusters of smoke-like stars began to twirl around the room, to shape the image of their answer to him. Opening his eyes, Nephrite could see the smoke of the stars were clouding through to form a face he knew all too well. Though the answer confused him, it did not surprise him. Naru, always Naru. But why?

Just then, the silence was broken as he heard a loud crash in the kitchen a couple rooms over, followed by faint sound of someone yelling his name. The shining stars that filled the room swiftly left in a faded smoke as Nephrite rushed to the kitchen.

"Nephrite! Nephrite!" He heard his voice called more clearly and urgently now, but it was not Naru's voice calling him but Jadeite's. And then, there was more muffled yelling and crashing. As he came to the kitchen, he had to pause in the doorway in sudden overwhelming shock of what he saw.


End file.
